When attaching a chip to a leadframe, solder may be reflowed to electrically couple contacts of the chip to the leadframe. Power semiconductor chips may include contacts on both a first side and a second side of the chip such that a current through the chip may flow vertically between the first side and the second side of the chip. When the contacts of a power semiconductor chip are soldered to a leadframe, electrical shorting of the chip should be prevented. In addition, when soldering a semiconductor chip to a leadframe, solder may spread out from underneath the semiconductor chip leading to inconsistent bond line thicknesses between devices.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.